Let me go
by Ume sama
Summary: Nao is left abandoned and lost. Her only will to live died and she's in a coma cursing the one person she hates. Religious bashing, teen language, and hatred. You have been warned, but enjoy.


**Ok, so I got this idea during my lit class, and all I could think about was this… so here you go. Hope you like it. I want to make it a little more tragic/ angst, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.**

**Anyway, please R&R….**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, there would be more lovey-dovey scenes! And this is mainly in Nao's POV.  
**

* * *

"_Mai," called the pouting young woman with black spiky hair and long braided sideburns. Her golden eyes were wide with uneasiness and sorrow. "When will I be able to play with her again?"_

_The large busty woman wiped away a tear as she looked down as her shorter companion. "I'm sorry Mikoto," The older woman tried to fake a smile to the younger girl to hide her grief. "but I don't know." The redhead paused as she say the tears forming in the other's eyes. "Hey, don't cry." She brushed away a few tears from the other girl's face, while giving off her own sniffle. "I'll tell you what; let's go home and cook some ramen. You know that she likes it as much as you do. In the morning, we can bring her some. Maybe by then she'll better."_

"_Ok." The redhead tried her best not to break down again as the other girl let her head hang low. Before turning to take her leave, Mai turned to face the glass window once more, placing her hand on the glass._

**I'm sorry, but we have to leave you again. If only for a short time. Get well, my friend.**

_One more tear slid down her face as she took Mikoto's hand and led them home._

_In the room laid a lifeless body attached to a few machines. Beeping was the only noise that ever crossed the room the last few days. With each passing day, the comatose girl looked more and more like she was decomposing. If the girl just had a will to live, she would probably eventually come to._

'How I wish I could call out to them everyday they come to see me. Even when they're not here, I hear them. Cries… Screams… Their words, they haunt me. They never give me peace. The peace I plead for – the peace I want to embrace. But why?

Why God? What have I done to deserve this? When will you let my suffering end? Have I not been through enough? You're the one that has taken everything from me. You let my life crumble. You left me in pieces.

You took EVERYTHING away from me. Everyone I loved – everyone I cared for – and everything that has ever meant anything to me. Was I such a horrid person in a past life to have this pain inflicted on me? Did I do something that angered you? Yes, that's it. You're punishing me for my past crimes. Now I see it. I see how you work.

First, you started with my family. You let those men slowly torture and kill them. You let them rape and murder my sisters. Then you went and added more salt on my wounded heart by letting me walk into the house to see their motionless bodies laying in pools of blood. You made me see their faces as they stared unresponsively at me, as if I was the one who killed me. You even went as far as to lead me to where my sisters' contoured bodies were just so I could see that they died in each other's arms, with clear signs that they were crying before they moved on to their next life. Then, by cruel fate, you gave me my mother back in a coma that she would never wake up from.

Do you know what that did to me? I was only a child when I had seen that. Those images haunted my mind and drove me mad with fury. They fueled my hatred and my revenge. Yes, revenge, but not to you god; to the men that scarified my family for money and lust. They needed to be punished for the crimes that they committed, and – by my fortune – you granted me power, as if you were trying to help me.

Your so-called-help was rather ironic, to say the least. When my power finally showed itself to me, it made me cry. It was as if I was being plagued by the ghosts of my sisters' memories. Before me stood a half spider, half woman. The spider half took me back to when my littlest sister, June, and I use to play with our pet spider, while the woman part looked just like my older sister, Nila, with the way it smiled. That's when I knew that my sisters were there to help me get back at those who tore us apart. I called her Julia. I accepted her knowing full well what would happen if she were to leave me too.

I sought after the men that took my family away from me, and when at last I trapped them, I couldn't bring myself to kill them. I knew somewhere you were mocking me as I pressed my claws into their necks, whilst I cried. I caved to ground before the those jerks, as well as my child. That's when I felt my family again – no, not my family – my child. She pulled me into a cradle of webs and rocked me.'

_The room of the comatose woman lit up as someone walked in. The machine was steadily beeping with the footsteps on the marble floor, until the figure reached the bed. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the pale body. Her hand touched the pale cheeks, as she whimpered, "Nao…"_

'When I was done with myself pity, I looked back at my captured prey and made two vows that night. The first was to never show my weaker side again. I locked it away and never looked back. The other was to get back at all the perverted men that insisted on acting on their guilty pleasure of being with underage girls.

The next few years flew by without me even realizing it. I was in my last year of middle school. Yeah, I know I skipped classes a lot, but who cared? No one, not even you, God. It was more of honor that drove me to continue school. I told myself that I had to graduate for my sisters, since they weren't given the chance to do so.

That's when I met them. All of them. They called themselves "HiME", and they were out to stop orphans. I didn't care much; all I wanted was to use my power and keep my vow. When they asked me to join them to help stop the orphans, I refused. Only after I had helped fight off a large army, did I decide that it wasn't so bad to help them. I joined up, and hell, I was actually enjoying the company for once. I started to make friends too.

But so much for my peaceful time with friends, because you then sent one of your precious followers to provoke them all. She lied so that they would hunt me down. They ganged up on me and you even let them take away one of my eyes. Oh, the pain… the pain was so intense.

Those idiots had no idea what they started. I wanted to take them out one by one just to make them suffer like I had. But my plan back fired, and it was all thanks to you! You must have had some special fetish with lesbians, because you let them beat me. With my defeat came the final death of the last member of my family.

Momma. Momma! I'm sorry, Momma; I shouldn't have put you at risk. I should never have fought, but I needed to get revenge for your pain, my pain, our family's pain. I hope you will forgive me when I finally get to see you again. You, and papa, and June; Nila, too. How I miss you all.'

_The woman sobbing over the lifeless body, jolted her head up as she heard the beeping get slower. Tears soaked her face and the bed covers underneath her. Her grip on the pale hand tighten. "No, Nao! Please don't let go! No… Nao!" Weeping replaced the sobs, and more tears fell._

'Wait, don't think you get off that easy God! I'm still not done. Not only did you let my mother leave me, but you let her come back to me only to have me put her back into her eternal sleep. Yes, that's right; you made me kill my mother a second time! You are so cruel, you know that? You forced the doctors to force me to pull the plug. You knew she was my only family at the time. You made me kill her. I hate you! You and everything you stand for.

You might think I'm a bit hypocritical, but I don't think I am. I tried it your way once, God. I became a nun so that I may be forgiven for my sins and so that I may pray to you for your help with my mother. You never gave me that help; you only showed me her grave.'

_Nurses and doctors rush in as the beeping got faster. The woman that was hovering over her still would not let go. The nurses had to work around the woman as she sobbed hysterically at the shaking comatose woman on the bed. "NAO!! Please don't give up!"_

'Oh, wait, did you forget about my adopted family? You didn't let me forget that! You gave them to me, so that you could rip away! You sick bastard! You gave me Natsuki and Shizuru to love, only to kill them in a bike accident. My surrogate mother, Midori, was later killed in a cave in along with her life partner, making me homeless once again. Never once did I fully break my vow, even after you put me through so much.

Then you taunted me with a robot that was incapable of love. Yes, you humiliated me with a robot. I loved that hunk of metal, but she had no emotions. She would drive me insane with her dry words and lack of facial expressions, but you also made me love her for that. It was only later, after she malfunctioned, did I realize that a robot could never love. They only do as they are told. Then you gave me her…

She was stubborn and only wanted one person, until that person up and disappeared after being rejected for the hundredth time. She was left as devastated as I was, and that's how we became close. We help each other through our depression and even became lovers. I thought you had changed your mind and brought some light into my dark ally that I dug myself into. I had thought you blessed us, and that you were even happy for us with our child on the way.

But soon enough, my happiness, yet again, was taken away by you. You gave her a problem with her pregnancy, and killed her and the child during birth. How could you? How could you, God?! You took it all away! I hate you god; I really do! That night I threw away my vow I had made so many years ago, and cried like I had never cried before. I cried away all the pain you left in me. I cried so hard that I became angry. Enraged at you.'

_The comatose woman had stabilized, yet the nurses were still checking the vital signs. The crying woman that had been there the whole time watch everything closely, waiting for some sort of good news. But, then, none came. One nurse shook her head at the woman, giving a hopeless sigh while walking out. The other nurse followed._

_The woman glanced at the closing door, then to the machines, and back to the pale figure in the bed. "Nao, if you can hear me, I want to let you know I am here for you." A whimper escaped her mouth and tears began to flow again. "But if you don't come to by tomorrow morning, they are telling me to pull… pull… Please Nao, don't make me do this..." The woman gripped down hard on the white hands. "Nao…"_

'You disgust me so much that I wanted to end my life sooner so that I could have the liberty to go up to you and beat you to hell. I have no reason to live. All I want now is my revenge on you! I want to torture you like you have done me. That's why I stood at the edge of the building. That's why I wanted to jump. But then you did it again. You had to interfere again! Damn you! All I wanted was to end my life. You wouldn't let me. You had them stop me.

Right when I was about to jump, I was tackled by the only girl that could even hold me down. God, why would you let those two even know where I was? I don't care if they were my friends, or that they even cared about me. All I want to do is come see you, and give you what you deserve! A PUNCH IN THE FACE! I HATE YOU!'

The unconscious figure in the room mumbled the words from the thoughts.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!" She screamed and jerked around in the bed.

"Nao!" The woman in the room yelled for help once more, while trying to shake the rampaging woman from her sleep. "Nao, it's me. Open your eyes. Please, just look at me!"

"No, stop it! You have tortured me enough. Just let me die. I can't take it anymore! Please, just let me go!" Tears seeped from her closed eyes. Her body struggled in the strong hold around her upper body. "Just let go of me. Can't you see that I want to die? All I ask is to be set free from this pain. Please… Please… Please…" The struggling died down as sobs and shaking took over the pale weak body.

"Nao, just open your eyes! I'm right here! Please just look at me." The woman shook the weak body, before putting her hand under her chin to left it up so that the green eyes opening could see who was there.

The lifeless eyes groggy eyes shot up at the sight in front of her. "No, it's not true. He's playing tricks on me again. You can't be here. Please stop it. I don't want to be tricked anymore. No." With a weak slap, the other woman's hand was swiped away, only to be put back under the chin of the latter.

"No, it's not true. I have been waiting for you to wake up. You have been asleep since you gave birth two months ago." The woman pulled the feeble body into a deep hug, tears streaming down her face. "You feel me, don't you? I'm right here! I love you so much."

Lime eyes slow starting shutting. "But, this can't be true. You died giving birth."

With a strong push, the other woman push her back. "No I didn't, it was you that almost died." Tears dripping from her eyes. "I was so worried. I thought I almost lost you and our child." She pulled the frail body back into a fierce hug, whimpering a little. "Please don't leave me Nao."

The fragile woman gradually brought her hands up over the other woman's back and used the little strength she had to hug back. "I never want to leave you…" Tears were starting to leave the lime green eyes. "I love you… Shiho."

* * *

**Please no flame! If I get a high enough demand I might make a sequel, but right now I will leave this as a one-shot. NaoXShiho!**

**I would give assume thanks to my beta, jquackes, but she still manages to find errors (even AFTER she helps beta it) ;) But, hey, you win some you lose some XP.  
**

**P.S… I have an Omake for this, but it would ruin the mood.**


End file.
